


send that rainbow to me

by buckymorelikefuckme



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, references to gentlemen prefer blondes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckymorelikefuckme/pseuds/buckymorelikefuckme
Summary: i'm gonna be honest, idk how to summarize this one. it's just cheesy fluff idk idk idk
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	send that rainbow to me

**Author's Note:**

> any mistakes are mine. xoxo

It’s a slow day at the compound. Slow _week_ , actually. Everyone is either thankful for the reprieve or itching to go out and punch something. Bucky is indifferent, if he’s honest. Sure, he likes getting to let out his frustrations on skeezy bad guys who deserve it, but he can also use the training room for that. And yes, when things get too quiet around here, he can get a bit stir crazy, but that’s only if he doesn’t have anything to keep him preoccupied. It’s easy to distract himself these days. He’s been remembering hobbies he used to enjoy before, and finding lots of new things as well.

This particular day, though, is one where he needs to keep himself busy or he’s gonna punch another hole through the punching bag downstairs.

Bucky is wandering the halls, in search of… _something._ He’s not sure entirely, but he thinks he’ll probably end up asking Clint if he wants to spar. With that thought in mind, he sets off to find him, starting at the bedrooms.

He’s nearing Clint’s door when he hears music. His steps slow, ears straining and mind whirling as he tries to figure out if he knows the song. It sounds old, like the stuff he and Steve used to listen to, that’s for sure. He drifts away from Clint’s room and finds his feet taking him over to yours. The music gets louder and when he peeks around the doorframe, he sees you have a movie playing.

You’re folding your laundry as you watch, quietly humming along. You haven’t noticed Bucky standing there and he becomes grateful for that fact when you start smirking to yourself as the music slows and you begin singing.

“ _I’ll be in my room alone, every Post Meridian_ ,” you croon, swaying coyly. “ _And I’ll be with my diary, and that book by Mister Gideon…_ ”

Bucky’s eyebrows shoot up. You sound incredible. He finds himself transfixed, leaning more heavily into the doorframe, unable to drag his eyes away from you even if he tried. 

Your voice dips a little lower. “ _Bye bye, baby. Remember you’re my baby when they give you the eye…_ ”

You dance around your room, holding one of your sweaters to your chest like you’re holding your lover close as you promise, “ _And just to show that I care, I will write and declare that I’m on the loose, but I’ll the stay on the square.._.” 

Your lips pucker into a pout. “ _I’ll be lonely, but even though I’m lonely, there’ll be no other guy…_ ”

With a growing grin, you finish, “ _Though I’ll be gone for a while, I know that I’ll be smiling with my baby, bye and bye, with my baby, bye and bye._ ”

He snaps out of his trance when you laugh, going back to folding your clothes. He wishes you would keep singing. Bucky had no idea you _could_ sing, and _boy_ , could you. For that brief moment of listening to you his mind had been blessedly quiet. He’d been transported back to the past, before everything got complicated and different. He was Bucky in the 40s, watching out for Steve who couldn’t last more than two seconds in a fight, chasing skirts and trying to steal kisses.

You finally spot him standing there, smiling and grabbing the remote to pause your movie. “Hey,” you greet. “Everything okay?”

Bucky clears his throat, nodding. “Yeah, I, uh. Everything’s fine.” He hesitates, something you catch on to, waiting patiently for him to continue. “I didn’t know you sang,” he eventually gets out.

Shrugging, your smile turns shy as you say, “I dabble.”

“You more than ‘dabble’, doll,” Bucky replies with a huff. He takes a short step inside your room. “Would you mind–Could I sit in here for a while?” At your nod, he walks the rest of the way inside, settling on your bed after he’s kicked his shoes off. “What movie is this?”

Your face contorts in confusion before it clears. “Oh, this came out after…” you trail off, shaking your head. “It’s _Gentlemen Prefer Blondes_. One of my favorites. Marilyn Monroe was such a babe.”

Bucky laughs at that. You press play and the two of you watch the movie as you putter around your room, putting away clean clothes and cleaning up other messes. It doesn’t take you long, and soon enough, you’re climbing into your bed with Bucky. He gets to hear you sing again about diamonds being a girl’s best friend, his eyes trained on you instead of the tv screen. You try to get him to pay attention to the actual movie, but admit defeat when he stubbornly focuses on you, your cheeks ever so slightly pink. 

When the movie is over, you sigh happily. Bucky agrees with that sentiment wholeheartedly. 

“Wish I had had a dame to sing that one song to me,” he mutters, eyes closed and head tipped back against the wall, “back before I was shipped out. Probably would have made it a little easier to leave.”

“ _Bye Bye Baby_?” you ask. 

He nods, cracking an eye open to glance at you, a smirk pulling at his lips. “Yeah, that’s the one. You know, _you_ could sing it to me, when I have to leave on missions.”

You laugh, shoving his shoulder. “Shut up.”

“I’m serious,” he insists. He licks his lips and quietly adds, “Wouldn’t mind one bit to hear you call me your baby.”

Your gaze snaps to his, shocked. Bucky drops his eyes to where your hand and his are sitting beside each other on the bed, sneaking his pinky out to graze yours. He holds his breath until you delicately link your pinky with his. 

**

The team gives Bucky so much shit when you send him off singing _Bye Bye Baby,_ all of them with knowing smiles and playful jabs. Bucky couldn’t care less. He leaves for the mission with a broad smile and the most incentive to come back. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! feedback is welcomed and encouraged :)


End file.
